La Vérité, Rien Que La Vérité
by milah.stanivovich
Summary: AC1 AltaïrXOC: Suite à sa déchéance, Altaïr est prêt à tout pour retrouver son statut de Maître-Assassin. Mais il ne se doutait pas qu'en chemin, il rencontrerait cette jeune femme aux origines nébuleuses. D'où vient-elle? Pourquoi se retrouve t-elle constamment sur son chemin? Leurs destins sont liés et ensembles, ils découvriront toute la vérité, et rien que la vérité...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous! Je m'appelle Milah et je suis une fan incontestée d'Assassin's Creed. Cette histoire germe dans ma tête depuis quelques années déjà, et jamais je ne me suis risquée à publier. Alors voilà, aujourd'hui c'est le déclic! Soyez indulgents, et je ne souhaite qu'une chose, que vous apprécierez! :)**

**L'histoire se calque sur le jeu, en commençant par la première victime d'Altaïr. J'y ai greffé mes propres personnages, et ma propre histoire.**

Chapitre 1 – Une Offre Plutôt Généreuse

Ses cheveux dorés retenus par une natte tombaient nonchalamment sur son épaule, tandis qu'une goutte de sueur perla sur son front. Penchée à la petite rivière qui traversait la Ville de Damas d'un bout à l'autre, elle trimait fort sur la lessive en laissant ses pensées vagabonder vers des jours passés. Cécile n'avait pas toujours habité la Terre Sainte; née française, elle avait foulé Damas pour la première fois à l'âge de 14 ans, seule et en fuite, pour ensuite être recueillie par un couple de bons samaritains. Sa reconnaissance envers cet homme, cette femme et leur fils était infinie et elle remerciait le ciel chaque jour d'avoir été accueillit dans cette famille qu'elle considérait, après 7 années de vie commune, comme la sienne. Elle essora une dernière pièce de vêtement et la déposa dans son panier. Elle se releva et s'apprêtait à quitter la berge quand elle entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Elle sourit quand elle aperçut son frère au bas de la rue, lui faisant des signes avec son bras pour qu'elle le remarque facilement. Elle fit quelques pas et l'observa pendant qu'il la rejoignait; grand, élancé, à la tignasse noire de jais et aux yeux foncés, son visage bien proportionné en faisait de lui un homme attirant. D'ailleurs, il en était conscient, et plutôt fier.

''Cécile ma chère soeur, que fais-tu encore à la rivière? Il est presque midi, le soleil est brûlant!''

Il entoura son épaule avec son bras et elle lui sourit aimablement. Depuis la mort de leurs parents, emportés par une fièvre infectieuse, Cécile et Derbas ne s'étaient jamais séparés. Herboristes autodidactes, leur père et leur mère leurs avaient légués un petit commerce de plantes et d'herbes médicinales. Un domaine difficile dans la Ville de Damas puisque tous ce qui touchait le monde des affaires était, d'une façon ou d'une autre, contrôlé par des hommes de pouvoir souvent impitoyable et insatiable de richesse. Derbas prit le lourd panier des mains de Cécile et tous deux se mirent en route vers leur modeste demeure située dans le quartier pauvre de Damas, en bordure de la petite rivière.

''Comment s'est passé ta matinée au Souk?'' Lui demanda t-elle en marchant au rythme de son frère. Il réfléchit un instant.

''Agitée je dirais.'' Répondit-il. Et fidèle à son habitude, Derbas ne prit pas la peine d'élaborer, question de se faire désirer, au grand désespoir de sa soeur.

''Que veux-tu dire, agitée?'' Continua t-elle avec patience.

Il tourna la tête vers elle en haussant les épaules;

''Il y a des rumeurs qui raconte que Tamir aurait prévu une petite visite dans le Souk Al-Silaah, ce soir même.''

Il avait le don de tout minimiser quand il s'agissait d'opportunité de la sorte. Cécile s'arrêta net;

''Tamir?! Tamir le trafiquant? Le Seigneur du Marché Noir?'' Elle regarda son frère qui avait continué sa route sans se soucier de son arrêt impromptu. Elle trottina pour le rattraper.

''Oui, Tamir le trafiquant. Le riche trafiquant! Imagine si je parvenais à lui vendre la Valériane et l'Argan, on profiterait d'une belle petite fortune.'' Répondit-il avec nonchalance.

''Derbas voyons, c'est illégal! Et beaucoup trop risqué.''

''Ça ira petite soeur, arrêtes de t'en faire.''

Tous deux poursuivirent leur route en argumentant, puis en se chamaillant, un peu.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

''_Je tiens ici une liste. Elle en est gratifiée de 9 hommes, 9 hommes qui doivent mourir. Ils sont porteurs de la peste, des Seigneurs de Guerre... Leur pouvoir et leur influence corrompt la Terre Sainte, s'assurant que les Croisades continuent.''_

''_Neuf vies en échange de la mienne?''_

''_Une offre plutôt généreuse, je pense. As-tu des questions?''_

''_Seulement; par où dois-je commencer?''*_

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad serra les poings en fixant le mur, contrarié par les évènements des jours passés, et surtout par la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et qui en découlait. Le Temple de Salomon, le siège de Masyaf, la trahison de ses propres frères, et bien sûr, sa conduite arrogante et téméraire qui l'avait menée à l'échec. En effet, cette chasse pour les Neufs s'avérait être sa seule rédemption, son seul moyen de retrouver son rang de Maître-Assassin, et il se devait d'en tirer profit.

''Ta première cible se trouve à Damas.''

La voix grave et posée d'Al Mualim le ramena à la réalité.

''N'oublis pas d'aller consulter le Chef de Bureau avant de commencer ta mission. Lui seul t'y autorisera.''

Altaïr grimaça devant cette annonce et sa contrariété augmenta d'un cran.

''Cela est-il vraiment nécessaire Maître?'' Demanda t-il en serrant les dents.

''Bien sûr que cela est nécessaire Altaïr. Tu ne possèdes plus les privilèges dont tu jouissais lorsque tu étais Maître-Assassin. Pars maintenant, le temps presse.'' Conclut Al Mualim avec aplomb.

Altaïr demeura immobile quelques secondes puis se retourna finalement pour quitter la forteresse. Il marcha d'un air décidé et chaque pas qu'il fit et chaque respiration qu'il prit contribua à faire diminuer la colère qui bouillait en lui. Il ne pouvait qu'en vouloir à lui-même.

Arrivé au village de Masyaf, il se dirigea vers les grandes portes de bois qui en protégeaient l'entrée. Il s'approcha d'un bel étalon au pelage noir lustré et lui flatta brièvement le museau avant de l'enfourcher aisément. Avant de partir, il révisa l'inventaire de ses armes; sa lame secrète, et une épée. Il soupira devant cette constatation déprimante. Il leva la tête vers le chemin qui menait vers le Royaume et mit son cheval au trot sans attendre plus longtemps.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

''S'il-te plait Derbas, n'y va pas. Nous n'avons pas besoin de cet argent.''

Après plusieurs heures, Cécile tentait toujours de convaincre son frère de ne pas aller rencontrer Tamir au Souk Al-Silaah, et celui-ci s'entêtait telle une mule. Las de son insistance, Derbas n'écoutait même plus sa soeur, tandis qu'il se préparait à partir. Il fit valser sur ses épaules deux immenses sacs remplit d'herbes et de fioles et bien déterminé, il s'arrêta devant Cécile avant de franchir la porte.

''Je reviens très bientôt chère soeur, attend moi avant de te mettre au lit, afin que je puisse te raconter tout cela.''

Il l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la maison avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte, elle le regarda partir, le coeur serré par l'inquiétude et l'appréhension.

Cécile était une jeune femme indépendante mais qui vouait un amour inconditionnel et sans bornes aux peu de gens qui constituaient son entourage. Son frère en représentait la plus grande partie, alors le voir se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup, de façon inconsciente et stupide la rendait très nerveuse. Car contrairement aux habitudes européennes, une femme ne jouissait pas du même libre-arbitre que les hommes au sein de la Terre Sainte. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait 21 ans, elle se déplaçait rarement seule et ne prenait pas souvent de décisions. Qu'allait-elle devenir s'il ne revenait pas? Elle soupira puis se résigna à s'assoir sur le porche en pierre, attendant son retour.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Altaïr se tenait en retrait sur un banc, entre deux hommes qui se reposaient. Il scrutait le Souk Al-Silaah sous toutes ses coutures, attendant la venue de sa cible. Le soleil se couchait mais répandait toujours une chaleur confortable. Il se pencha en avant et appuya son menton sur ses mains jointes. Le visage camouflé par sa capuche blanche, il leva les yeux quand il le vit entrer dans le Souk. Tamir portait une tunique brune cintrée d'un tissu jaune et un turban carrelé cernait sa tête. Sa barbichette pointue lui donnait l'air sournois et mesquin. Il pénétra dans le marché, et l'ambiance auparavant sereine et calme s'alourdit immédiatement. Les gens s'écartaient lors de son passage et changeaient de kiosque lorsqu'il s'approchait. Altaïr observa Tamir déambuler quand il se décida enfin à se lever. Sa cible s'était arrêtée à une table et se trouvait dos à lui; l'occasion parfaite. Il actionna sa lame secrète et fit mine de s'élancer quand un autre homme s'approcha de Tamir. Altaïr changea immédiatement sa trajectoire et marcha calmement vers un autre banc pour se fondre dans la masse. Du coin de l'oeil, il observa la scène.

''Bonjour Monsieur, je m'appelle Derbas et j'ai une offre à vous faire que vous ne pourrez pas refuser. Il s'agit de...''

Le riche marchand se tourna vers lui et le scruta avec dégoût.

''Va t-en!'' S'écria Tamir.

Mais le jeune homme poursuivit son discours avec enthousiasme. Quel insouciant, pensa Altaïr. Il allait se faire tuer.

''Mon offre est plutôt généreuse Tamir, vous...''

''Généreuse?'' Le coupa Tamir en crachant de colère. ''Soustrais-toi à ma vue petit vaurien avant que je ne te plante ma lame droit dans le coeur. Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à m'adresser la parole alors laisse moi tranquille.''

''Mais...''

Cette fois, le jeune homme avait dépassé les bornes, et Altaïr réagit au quart de tour. Il se leva telle une flèche et avant que Tamir ne le décapite avec son épée, il s'élança, le plaqua au sol en le poussant au thorax avec ses deux pieds, puis lui enfonça sa lame dans la jugulaire. Une giclée de sang fut projetée et Derbas, figé d'horreur, en reçu la majeure partie au visage et sur ses vêtements. Après plusieurs minutes de stupeur, Derbas regarda Altaïr teinter une plume avec le sang de sa victime avant de se relevé pour se tourner vers lui. Tandis que les cloches de la Ville se mirent à sonner à tout rompre, l'assassin hocha la tête dans sa direction et prit la fuite, rapide comme un aigle. Quand Derbas vit les gardes arrivés, il laissa tomber ses sacs et prit ses jambes à son cou avec une seule idée en tête, rejoindre sa soeur et sa maison, en sécurité.

*_Traduction libre de l'anglais, tel quel dans le jeu Assassin's Creed, appartenant à Ubisoft._


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos commentaires finette et flyingcrispi, j'ai beaucoup apprécié. flyingcrispi, j'ai suivi ton conseil concernant les changements de scènes. Comme je n'arrivais à mettre des petites étoiles ou simplement une ligne (ils s'effaçaient chaque fois que je sauvegardais en .doc), j'ai finalement opté pour des X en caractères gras, ce qui semble acceptable. :) Merci encore, et bonne lecture. **

Chapitre 2 – Un Voyage De Plaisance

Des restes de rayons de soleil rosissaient encore le ciel tandis que les rares nuages absorbaient ces belles couleurs. Toujours assise sur le porche, Cécile s'était assoupie, son front appuyé sur ses bras eux-mêmes appuyés sur ses genoux relevés. Cela faisait maintenant 2 heures qu'elle attendait son frère. Dans un bruit sourd et lointain, elle entendit vaguement le son des cloches de la Ville de Damas retentir et se perdre en écho entre les bâtiments et les rues. Elle se réveilla en sursautant, se leva précipitamment et tendit l'oreille. Bientôt, elle distingua des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle mais l'ombre créé par les maisons en pierre qui bordaient la rue l'empêchait de voir qui venait. Cécile se crispa et recula discrètement vers la porte, prête à l'ouvrir pour se réfugier dans sa demeure si cela était nécessaire. Pourtant, elle soupira longuement de soulagement quand elle aperçut Asmaa, sa meilleure amie, au coin de la rue.

''Asmaa...'' Murmura t-elle. Puis elle se précipita vers elle pour la rejoindre. Les deux amies se prirent les mains et se scrutèrent pendant un instant.

Asmaa avait quelques années de plus que Cécile, et leur situation de vie respective détonait, puisqu'Asmaa habitait le quartier riche de Damas. Grande et charnue, ses yeux verts et ses longs cheveux noirs jusqu'à la taille faisaient tourner la tête de la plupart des hommes. Un sombre destin avait un jour réuni les deux jeunes femmes; quelques années auparavant, Asmaa s'était présentée au comptoir de Derbas et Cécile dans le Souk, complètement paniquée, tenant dans ses bras un bambin inerte, âgé d'à peine 3 ans. Le petit avait apparemment ingéré un poison, et ne respirait plus depuis un certain temps. Cécile avait passé des heures à tenter de le ramener à la vie, lui faisant ingurgiter tous les antidotes qu'elle connaissait, frottant sa peau froide avec des toniques et massant sa poitrine pour l'aider à respirer. Elle avait toutefois du se résigner puisque le garçon était bel et bien décédé. Et ce n'était qu'après tout cet acharnement qu'elle avait su que le petit était le propre fils d'Asmaa. À partir de ce moment, Cécile et Asmaa s'étaient mises à se voir régulièrement, cette nouvelle amitié contribuant au deuil de cette dernière.

''Bonjour Cécile.'' Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. ''Tu as l'air contrarié mon amie.''

Cécile soupira, reconnaissante de pouvoir enfin se confier à quelqu'un à propos de ses inquiétudes. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle fut interrompue une fois de plus par des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle vit le regard d'Asmaa se détourner et elle fit demi-tour pour apercevoir son frère qui se trainait vers eux, à bout de souffle, et couvert de sang.

''Derbas!''

Cécile se précipita vers lui, le prit par la taille et l'aida à venir s'assoir sur le porche. Elle s'accroupit devant lui et tâta précipitamment son visage, son cou, ses épaules avant qu'il ne prenne son poignet pour la freiner.

''Arrête Cécile. Je ne suis pas blessé.'' Lui dit-il en la lâchant pour se pencher et reprendre son souffle.

''Mais tu es couvert de sang! Laisse-moi t'examiner.'' Insista t-elle en portant ses mains à son visage une fois de plus. Cette fois, il la repoussa avec agressivité.

''Ce n'est pas mon sang!'' Cria t-il en se relevant puis en ouvrant la porte pour pénétrer dans leur petite maison. Confuse devant la réaction disproportionnée de son frère, Cécile se retourna pour constater qu'Asmaa était disparue, puis elle comprit pourquoi Derbas s'était mis en colère. Elle le rejoignit rapidement à l'intérieur et alla s'assoir à la petite table au milieu de leur minuscule cuisine.

''Veux-tu du thé?'' Demanda t-elle, tentant de se montrer compatissante.

''Non.'' Répondit-il bêtement.

''Tu t'es encore brouillé avec Asmaa, ou tu es en colère parce que ton plan n'a pas fonctionné?''

Il releva la tête brusquement et lui jeta un regard noir. Cécile en avait déjà assez de ses enfantillages et de sa mauvaise foi, le moment était mal choisi pour faire l'intéressant. Il leva finalement les yeux vers elle.

''Tamir s'est fait assassiné sous mes yeux, et sous les yeux de toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient au Souk Al-Silaah ce soir. C'est son sang qui se trouve sur mes vêtements.''

Cécile inspira de stupeur et porta sa main à sa bouche.

''Mais qui a fait cela?'' Demanda t-elle.

''Je n'en sais rien. L'assassin portait une tunique blanche qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle des Érudits de la Ville. Son visage était caché par une capuche.'' Derbas fit une pause et hésita à se confier davantage. Puis il continua, sa soeur l'écoutant toujours avec avidité.

''Il m'a sauvé la vie Cécile. Tamir allait me tuer, et cet homme l'a arrêté.''

Elle lui prit la main, car maintenant qu'il ressassait tout cela, il semblait finalement secoué. Mais il releva la tête rapidement pour regarder Cécile.

''Mais c'est moi que les gardes ont vu. Nous devons quitter la Ville, le temps de me faire oublier.'' Lâcha t-il sans qu'elle ne s'y attende.

''Derbas tu n'es pas sérieux? Partir? Mais où?'' Répondit-elle, paniquée à l'idée de quitter Damas, Asmaa et tout ce qu'elle aimait.

''Cela est temporaire Cécile, nous reviendrons dans quelques jours, quand les gardes auront trouvé un autre chat à fouetter. Prépare tes choses, nous partons à l'aube.''

Sur cette dernière phrase sans réplique, Derbas se leva et gagna sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui. Cécile demeura assise à la table de la cuisine, figée par l'appréhension de devoir quitter sa Ville. Elle détestait quitter quoi que ce soit, car c'était ce qu'elle avait fait toute sa vie.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Altaïr franchit la première porte de la forteresse des Assassins. Il passa à la droite de l'arène de combat non sans observer d'un oeil critique les novices en plein apprentissage. Il grimpa les marches de pierres et rejoignit Al Mualim qui se trouvait entre deux étagères saturées d'ouvrages plus volumineux les uns que les autres.

''Qu'as-tu à m'apprendre Altaïr? As-tu eu raison de ta première cible?'' Demanda t-il.

''Oui Maître. Tamir est bien mort.'' Répondit Altaïr avec fierté. ''D'ailleurs, il allait tuer un pauvre marchand innocent et un peu stupide. J'ai pu épargner sa vie.'' Continua t-il sur un ton qui frôlait l'arrogance.

AL Mualim se tourna vers lui, arborant une expression neutre. Il semblait contrarié, mais cela restait difficile à cerner. Altaïr commença à devenir nerveux. N'avait-il pas eu raison d'épargner un innocent? Son Maître reprit la parole.

''Négligerais-tu une fois de plus le credo de notre confrérie? _Montre-toi, mais reste invisible. _Cet homme t'a vu Altaïr. Et se souviendra de toi.''

''Mais, je n'ai que voulu éviter de verser le sang d'un innocent, aussi un des préceptes de notre credo.'' Renchérit Altaïr avec conviction. Al Mualim demeura silencieux, l'air de réfléchir, puis se calma avant de poursuivre.

''Quoi qu'il en soit, tu te retireras vers une autre Ville. Ta prochaine victime se trouve dans la Cité d'Âcre.''

En pleine crise de mutisme, une fois de plus contrarié par les propos de son Maître, Altaïr se pencha pour saluer Al Mualim puis se retourna pour quitter la forteresse. Âcre alors? Quel contraste avec Damas. La seule chose qui le réjouissait un tant soit peu, c'était le fait qu'il avait retrouvé le droit, ou plutôt le privilège, d'utiliser ses couteaux de lancée. Sans perdre de temps, il se mit en route vers Âcre.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cécile n'avait pas pu dormir cette nuit là. Elle avait fait, défait et refait son petit sac de voyage, en retirant un article, en ajoutant un autre, reconfigurant l'emplacement des objets. Dans quel pétrin Derbas les avaient-ils encore fourrés? Son frère pouvait être charmeur certes, mais il allumait les feus plus vite qu'une étincelle. Son accès de colère de la veille n'était pas seulement du à son échec avec Tamir; sa relation houleuse avec Asmaa y était probablement pour beaucoup. Après une brève amourette il y a de cela quelques années, elle avait toujours repoussé ses avances, et il n'avait jamais su pour quelle raison. Et cela le tourmentait, même s'il refusait de l'admettre. Tandis que Cécile faisait un dernier inventaire de son bagage, Derbas frappa doucement à la porte de sa chambre.

''Tu es prête Cécile? C'est l'heure.'' L'entendit-elle à travers la porte.

Elle soupira lourdement, hissa son sac sur son épaule et quitta la pièce. Elle rejoignit son frère qui l'attendait dehors, et dans la pénombre de l'aube, ils marchèrent côte à côte dans les rues désertes de la Ville encore endormie.

''Vas-tu enfin me dire où nous allons nous cacher?'' Demanda Cécile après qu'ils eurent franchit le portail, tournant le dos à sa précieuse Damas.

'' Nous ne nous cachons pas, nous faisons profil bas. Et par la même occasion, un voyage de plaisance.'' Répondit Derbas, plus enthousiasme que la situation semblait le permettre aux yeux de Cécile.

''Profil bas et voyage de plaisance sont deux expressions plutôt contradictoire si tu veux mon avis.'' Elle adopta un ton léger, même si elle se sentait tout, sauf légère.

''Nous nous rendons vers Âcre chère soeur.'' Lâche t-il fièrement, ne remarquant même pas qu'elle se crispa immédiatement alors qu'elle continuait de marcher sans broncher.

''Â...Âcre.'' Balbutia t-elle, tentant de se figurer pourquoi Derbas avait choisit cette Cité agitée et aux prises avec le siège des Croisés. ''Pourquoi Saint-Jean d'Âcre?'' Continua t-elle en avalant difficilement.

''Ça, c'est une surprise!'' Répondit-il, toujours avec le même enthousiasme déplacé. Cécile soupira longuement. Ce voyage allait être long, et remplit d'appréhensions.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Altaïr descendit de sa monture et posa un pied pesant sur le sol poussiéreux et jonché de pierres qui servait d'accueil devant le portail de la Ville de St-Jean d'Âcre. Il conduit son cheval vers un tas de foin bien garni, flatta sa crinière brièvement en guise de reconnaissance, puis s'arrêta un instant pour scruter les alentours. Parmi les débris de bois, de roches, et des cadavres qui brûlaient en bordure de la route; preuve concrète des violences qui décrivaient le quotidien de cette Cité, il aperçut plus loin un groupe d'Érudit qui terminait une prière près d'un cimetière de fortune. Il se dirigea discrètement vers eux et alors qu'ils s'approchaient du portail lourdement surveillé par les gardes, il s'incrusta au milieu des 4 sages, joignit ses mains à contre-coeur et baissa la tête.

Une fois introduit dans Âcre, il se dirigea sans attendre vers le Bureau. Jabal se montra neutre et força lui aussi Altaïr à faire sa propre enquête pour récolter des informations à propos de sa prochaine victime. Sans broncher, il s'était introduit dans le quartier pauvre d'Âcre, tantôt volant un parchemin remplit d'information cruciale, pour ensuite écouter une conversation privée révélatrice, et finalement tabasser un traître pour le faire parler.

Le poing encore endoloris par sa dernière séance d'intimidation visant à compléter son enquête, Altaïr s'assit un instant sur un banc pour prendre une pause et réfléchir à ce qui l'attendait. Garnier de Naplouse n'allait pas être nécessairement facile à atteindre, sa forteresse s'avérait être bien gardée, et il semblait qu'il ne sortait pas souvent de son bureau. Il ne devait pour rien au monde manquer sa sortie hebdomadaire dans l'Hôpital. Après quelques minutes, il se leva et entreprit de se fondre dans la masse bondée que formait la foule des citoyens de St-Jean d'Âcre. Il s'incrusta dans un petit groupe de marcheurs, non sans bousculer une jeune femme qui se retourna brièvement pour se confondre en excuses. Altaïr garda la tête baissée et se figea pendant quelques secondes. Il ne prit qu'un instant infiniment court pour l'observer, mais il lui sembla que chaque détail de son visage lui apparut clairement. Des yeux bleus pâles, rieurs même quand elle ne souriait pas, des cheveux blonds qui étaient totalement marginaux parmi les crinières foncées et voilées de la plupart des femmes qui étaient nées sur la Terre Sainte, et un teint bronzé, pas basané, bronzé. Cette femme vêtue d'une tunique modeste, voire médiocre, n'avait clairement pas vu le jour en Palestine. Certes, il se trouvait sur un territoire prit par les Croisées, mais ceux-ci n'avait pas encore gagné la Guerre et ne s'était donc pas encore établit définitivement dans la Citée, alors il était impossible que leurs femmes y soient déjà. Altaïr la regarda poursuivre son chemin, dos à lui, trottinant derrière un homme grand et visiblement issu de la Terre Sainte en ce qui le concernait. Bien qu'il avait beaucoup d'autres préoccupations, les questions concernant cette jeune fille submergeait déjà son esprit. Il s'accorda quelques minutes supplémentaires pour réfléchir et rassembler ses idées, puis il secoua la tête et se remit en route, prêt à dévoiler à Jabal ce qu'il avait appris lors de son enquête.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mon doux que vous me faites plaisir avec vos commentaires! Je les trouve constructifs et très flatteurs. C'est vrai que je semble parfois sauter des étapes, mais je forge beaucoup mon intrigue sur les ''non-dits'' que je compense avec des retours en arrière. Mon but est de garder ce rythme en ce qui concerne les délais de publications. Mon histoire est entièrement écrite (30 chapitres), mais je ne cesse de la peaufiner, tout en espérant de pas en faire trop. Merci toujours et encore pour vos bons mots! :)**

Chapitre 3 – Un Atout De Taille

Presqu'une journée entière de marche et de cheval avait été nécessaire pour parvenir à St-Jean d'Âcre. Au cours de leur voyage, Cécile et Derbas avait remarqué la présence de nombreux gardes un peu partout dans le Royaume. Bien qu'ils semblaient moins actifs la nuit, leurs regards suspicieux n'avaient pas manqué d'énerver Derbas, qui avait tout de même su garder son sang-froid, puisque cela avait été dans son intérêt.

Comme n'entre pas qui veut dans la Cité d'Âcre, Derbas et Cécile avaient attendu patiemment près du portail que les gardes en poste soient sollicités par une querelle entre deux de leurs collègues pour se faufiler incognito.

Et maintenant, tous les deux se trouvaient plongés dans une foule totalement inconnue en plein milieu d'une rue bondée et effervescente. Malgré le fait qu'Âcre était une ville portuaire, rien de jolie ne pouvait la décrire. Plusieurs bâtiments étaient en ruines, leurs débris calcinés encore fumants, des piles de cadavres jonchaient la bordure des rues et les citoyens semblaient las et accablés. Même le reflet rouge du soleil sur la Mer infinie paraissait menaçant, comme si cela avait été du sang. Cécile se rappela immédiatement comment elle se déplaçait aisément à Damas, comment elle connaissait les moindres détails des rues, des marchés, des maisons. Cette sensation fit remonter en elle de vagues souvenirs qu'elle préférait ne pas raviver et qui malgré tout, lui embrouilla l'esprit momentanément. Elle suivait son frère à la trace quand, un peu distraite, elle bouscula un homme qui se levait d'un banc. Confuse, elle se retourna vivement.

''Pardonnez-moi.'' Dit-elle en marmonnant et en baissant les yeux.

L'homme en tunique blanche ne prit pas la peine de répondre et demeura immobile devant elle. Cécile distingua le bas de son visage; sa mâchoire saillante et sa bouche sérieuse, ses yeux étaient assombris par l'ombre que faisait sa capuche rabattue. Elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps, par crainte de mettre cet étranger en colère devant son insistance et sa maladresse, et elle se retourna avant de rejoindre Derbas en pressant le pas.

Son frère ne lui avait toujours pas révélé ce qu'ils étaient venus faire à St-Jean D'Âcre mis à part le fait qu'il souhaitait fuir Damas temporairement. Cécile continuait de le suivre sans broncher, mais sa patience avait des limites, et alors que la fatigue, la faim et le doute l'assaillaient, elle pensa qu'il était plus que temps pour elle de savoir ce qu'elle faisait ici.

''Derbas arrête-toi.'' Lança t-elle dans le brouhaha qui les entourait.

Il ne l'entendit pas et continua sa route alors qu'elle le suivait difficilement. Plus que déterminée, elle entama une grande enjambée et parvint finalement à le rejoindre pour le freiner. Il se retourna finalement vers elle.

''Arrête-toi.'' Répéta t-elle en respirant de façon saccadée. Pour la première fois depuis leur départ, Derbas sembla inquiet pour sa soeur. Elle était pâle et avait les larmes aux yeux.

''Cécile.'' Dit-il doucement en lui prenant la main. ''Que se passe t-il?''

Cécile le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et pensa que son frère était nul quand il s'agissait d'altruisme, un gros zéro même. Elle voulu tout lui dire, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, aucun son n'en sortit. Elle se sentait coincée, oppressée, étouffée, puis elle manqua d'air. Derbas la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol puis la traina près d'une fontaine d'eau. Il l'aida à s'assoir sur le muret de pierre et mouilla son foulard pour lui asperger le visage. Elle reprit ses esprits en quelques minutes, et tous deux demeurèrent assis en silence pendant un instant.

''Pourquoi sommes-nous ici Derbas?'' Demanda t-elle finalement. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête depuis leur départ impromptu. Elle ne lui laissa même pas l'opportunité de répondre, et poursuivie.

''Qu'adviendra t-il de notre commerce pendant notre absence? Et où logerons-nous? Et comment allons nous manger avec notre maigre pitance? Et...''

''Arrête Cécile.'' Dit doucement Derbas sur un ton neutre. Cécile ne l'écoutait même pas.

''Et comment allons-nous compenser les pertes que nous avons subit? Et notre maison? Qui s'occupe de notre maison? Et si nous nous faisions voler? Ou arrêter? Ou...''

''Cécile!'' Cria Derbas sur un ton autoritaire. ''Calme toi, tu paniques!''

Cécile se figea et revint enfin à la réalité. C'était vrai, elle paniquait. Mais comment faire autrement quand on avait l'impression de patauger dans le néant. Derbas la regarda avec empathie, ce qui la calma un peu.

''Je m'occupe de tout petite soeur, ne t'en fais pas, je suis là pour te guider. D'ailleurs, je sais que tu vas pouvoir m'aider, puisque tu es un atout de taille.'' Il approcha sa main du visage de Cécile et il lui caressa doucement la joue. Son regard plein de sollicitude s'était rapidement assombris par l'avidité. Elle soupira, encore calme, mais exaspérée. Qu'avait-il encore manigancé?

''Connais-tu les Hospitaliers chère Cécile?'' Commença t-il comme si il lui lisait une histoire.

''Je...je n'en suis pas certaine.'' Répondit-elle, se concentrant pour retrouver ne serait-ce qu'un filet de souvenir qui pourrait lui faire savoir qui était les Hospitaliers.

''Ce sont eux qui dirigent la Forteresse des Hospitaliers, avec à leur tête le grand Garnier de Naplouse. Nous pourrions en apprendre beaucoup Cécile, et profitez de cet opportunité pour élargir nos compétences dans notre domaine.'' En quelques secondes, son regard s'était illuminé, et il lui parlait avec passion. Encore une passion douteuse pensa Cécile, puisque maintenant qu'il avait mentionné le nom de Naplouse, elle se souvenait. Elle avait entendu parler de la réputation de cet homme; on le qualifiait de barbare et de sanguinaire. La dernière phrase que prononça son frère résonna dans sa tête comme une alarme.

''Tu iras le rencontrer.'' Dit-il. ''Il ne saura résister à ton joli minois d'européenne. Et tu pourras lui faire la conversation en français, sa langue d'origine.''

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Posté sur le coin d'un bâtiment de pierre, Altaïr se trouvait tout près de l'entrée de la Forteresse des Hospitaliers, lourdement surveillée. L'après-midi s'achevait, et il savait que Garnier de Naplouse était sur le point de commencer sa visite auprès de ses patients. Il observait les allés et venues des gardes depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes quand il jugea que le moment était venu. Il serra les poings et testa sa lame secrète en tâchant de garder son mouvement discret. Il s'approcha furtivement d'un garde immobile qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de l'entrée, posa sa main sur son épaule et avant même qu'il ne le réalise, lui enfonça sa lame dans le dos. Le pauvre homme s'effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd. Altaïr s'éloigna avant que les passants ne s'alarment, et alla se fondre dans la foule un peu plus loin. Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut les autres gardes quitter leur poste à l'entrée de la Forteresse, et sans hésiter, il fit demi-tour et se faufila à l'intérieur sans anicroche. Jusque-là tout allait bien. Il s'introduit dans le grand hall et fut surpris d'y trouver une foule compacte, et agitée qui plus est. Altaïr retint son souffle quand il vit entrer Garnier de Naplouse. Le vieil homme portait une tunique brune avec par-dessus un tablier blanc maculé de sang. Il aurait pu passer pour un boucher, pensa t-il. La scène à laquelle Altaïr assista dans les minutes qui suivirent lui confirma ce qu'il pensait; de Naplouse était déviant, pervers et dépourvu de toute conscience. Alors qu'un patient avait voulu quitter l'Hôpital, le médecin lui avait fait casser les jambes pour l'empêcher de récidiver. Il fallait vraiment être aveuglé par le pouvoir pour subtiliser ainsi le libre-arbitre d'une tierce personne.

Une fois que les gardes eurent ramenés le pauvre homme vers ses quartiers, la foule se dispersa et Altaïr entreprit de s'infiltrer dans la Forteresse. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il grimpa sur le premier pilier de bois qu'il trouva et se percha sur un immense chandelier. Il attendit patiemment, jusqu'à se qu'il aperçoive enfin Garnier de Naplouse. Flanqué de trois gardes, il passait de patient en patient en leur parlant doucement, prenant de leur nouvelles et inspectant leurs plaies. Altaïr attendit encore un peu qu'il soit plus près pour s'élancer, quand il fut interrompu par la venue d'une autre horde de garde. Il se figea et son sang se glaça quand il aperçu la jeune femme au milieu des chevaliers, celle qu'il avait bousculé plus tôt dans la journée...

Il écouta attentivement quand un des gardes se pencha à l'oreille de Naplouse.

''Maître, cette femme souhaite s'introduire à vous. Elle se dit médecin. Son nom est Cécile de Champagne.''

Garnier de Naplouse de pencha sur le côté pour l'observer et haussa un sourcil. Elle était jolie. Et jeune. Elle sourit timidement et lui offrit une révérence maladroite. Altaïr, qui observait toujours attentivement la scène, ne put s'empêcher de sourire pour se moquer de son geste puéril et ridicule. Cette fille n'avait aucune idée de la galère dans laquelle elle venait de s'empêtrer, pensa t-il en soupirant discrètement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cécile s'inclina difficilement pour saluer le Maître des Hospitaliers. Elle voulait mourir, sur le champ, tellement elle se sentait nerveuse. Son coeur battait la chamade et elle le sentait dans ses tempes sensibles. Maudit soit Derbas, qui l'avait vêtu d'une robe à frange ridicule en affirmant qu'elle avait l'air d'une parfaite petite bourgeoise.

''_Bonjour Mademoiselle_.*'' Lui dit Garnier de Naplouse avant de renvoyer les gardes d'un seul geste de la main, puis en s'approchant pour lui baiser la main. Cécile se retenue pour ne pas faire un pas en arrière, dégoûtée par son tablier taché de sang et ses mains blanches et raboteuses. Il posa ses lèvres froides et humides sur sa petite main délicate, et elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas être témoin de se baiser repoussant.

''_Bonjour Monsieur_.'' Répondit-elle à son tour, satisfaite d'avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

''_Que puis-je faire pour votre charmante personne?_'' Demanda t-il et la scrutant de façon presque indécente. D'un ton hésitant, elle entreprit de se rappeler ce que son frère lui avait recommandé de dire lorsqu'elle se retrouverait devant de Naplouse.

''_J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, et de vos découvertes spectaculaires dans le domaine de l'anesthésie.''_ Commença t-elle. ''_Mon frère et moi aimerions beaucoup nous entretenir avec vous pour...''_

Tandis qu'il l'écoutait avec avidité, le regard de Garnier de Naplouse devint soudainement fixe et sans vie. Cécile inspira de stupeur quand le corps du Maître des Hospitaliers s'effondra au sol doucement, retenu par un homme. Cet homme. Celui à la tunique blanche, qu'elle avait bousculé un peu plus tôt dans la journée...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*_Supposons que les personnages parlent la langue de la Terre Sainte, ses répliques seraient en français._


	4. Chapter 4

**Petit bonus pour la fin de semaine de Thanksgiving; une façon pour moi de vous dire merci de me suivre, de commenter, de follower ou de tout simplement cliquer. Voici la première rencontre entre Altaïr et Cécile, une rencontre singulière et pleine de sous-entendus, qui peut paraître peu prometteuse. :) Finette, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue, mais mon histoire contient plusieurs coïncidences qui frôlent l'improbable. C'est ma façon de démontrer à quel point Altaïr et Cécile sont liés par le destin. Une fois de plus, merci pour vos commentaires que j'apprécie énormément. Bisous**

Chapitre 4 – Les Mains À La Gorge

Ses yeux le fixaient avec horreur, alors qu'autour d'eux l'agitation s'élevait de façon exponentielle. Il ne pouvait pas rester là plus longtemps, sinon il allait se faire prendre. Altaïr fit volte-face, quittant le regard de la jeune femme à contre-coeur, et se dirigea à nouveau vers un pilier de bois pour l'escalader sans difficulté. Il se retourna un instant pour la regarder. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, toujours mortifiée devant le cadavre de Garnier de Naplouse qui se vidait de son sang sur le sol de pierre. Bientôt, des dizaines de gardes se précipitèrent vers la scène de crime et encerclèrent la fille. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, mais avait repris ses esprits puisqu'elle regardait de droite à gauche de façon frénétique, comme un animal piégé. Elle se défendit de façon bien modeste quand les gardes s'emparèrent d'elle, la faisait s'agenouiller au sol pour la neutraliser. Altaïr se crispa et se sentit contrarié devant cette situation. Il ravala sa culpabilité avec difficulté; c'était de sa faute si cette jeune femme se faisait ainsi malmener. Il secoua sa tête pour chasser les remords qui le submergeaient et sans réfléchir, il s'élança dans la foulée, dégainant son épée et ses couteaux de lancé.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ses genoux heurtèrent douloureusement le sol et elle sentit une main forte gantée de cuir poussée contre sa nuque, la forçant à s'incliner malgré elle. Puis un souffle chaud et puant lui monta au visage quand un garde s'approcha de son visage pour lui parler.

''C'est toi qui a fait ça petite sotte?!'' Cria t-il avec hargne. Cécile sentit plusieurs postillons lui mouiller la joue droite. Paniquée, elle avait le souffle court et les mots lui manquaient. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que cela lui arrivait; tout ce qu'elle avait redouté était entrain de se produire. Elle ne pensait plus clairement. Le garde la ramena pourtant à la réalité quand il s'agenouilla à son tour devant elle et lui prit la gorge avec sa gigantesque main. Alors que l'autre homme poussait toujours contre sa nuque, bientôt, elle suffoqua. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle se sentit partir; tout autour d'elle n'était plus qu'un vague endroit tranquille remplit de nuage.

Alors qu'elle croyait perdre définitivement connaissance; les deux mains qui la serraient avec tant d'agressivité relâchèrent leur étreinte et elle posa sa main devant elle juste à temps pour ne pas tomber directement face première contre le sol dur. Cécile fut à peine consciente des combats qui se déroulèrent autour d'elle, mais après quelques minutes, elle s'autorisa à jeter un coup d'oeil.

Il était revenu, ou il avait toujours été là, elle n'en était pas certaine. Mais le fait est qu'il était là, entrain de se battre pour elle. Pour elle? Comment pouvait-elle en être certaine? Et pourquoi serait-il revenu alors? Elle se maudit de réfléchir à de telles banalités alors qu'autour d'elle se déroulait un combat violent, et très, très sanguinolent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Altaïr tenait bon, une dizaine de gardes gisaient au sol et la prochaine troupe n'avait pas encore passé les portes. Il était temps de fuir. Il se retourna et s'immobilisa un instant quand il aperçut la jeune fille toujours agenouillée au sol, pétrifiée. Ses épaules tombèrent d'exaspération et il soupira profondément; elle n'avait même pas saisi l'opportunité de prendre la fuite pendant qu'il y avait presque laissé sa vie. Il jura pour lui-même et se dirigea vers elle. Il s'arrêta et lui tendit la main.

''Allez viens, dépêche-toi.'' Lui ordonna t-il d'une voix grave.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, complètement terrifiée, et demeura figée. Altaïr perdit patience. D'un geste brusque, il l'attrapa par le poignet et la fit se relever d'un bond. Elle parut surprise mais se laissait faire. Il la traîna avec force, et elle se résigna à le suivre docilement. Il marcha d'un pas décidé et se faufila aisément parmi les gens qui prenaient la fuite vers la sortie de la Forteresse des Hospitaliers. Une fois dehors, ils descendirent dans la rue, se mêlèrent à la foule et pressèrent le pas. Il entendit les Capitaines rugir des ordres aux soldats et bien avant qu'ils entreprennent leur chasse, Altaïr et la jeune fille avait trouvé refuge dans une ruelle isolée et débouchant trois rues plus loin.

Alors qu'ils marchaient rapidement dans les rues du quartier pauvre de Saint-Jean d'Âcre, Altaïr ne cessait d'accélérer le pas. Il sentait la colère monter en lui; qu'allait-il faire de cette fille? Il était déjà suffisamment sollicité par la quête de sa rédemption, s'occuper de cette femme en perdition n'avait jamais été dans ses plans. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, il ralentit la cadence et bifurqua vers une cours isolée gratifiée de plusieurs palmiers. Il poussa Cécile contre un des arbres et sa tête se heurta durement sur le tronc. Il s'éloigna d'elle quelques secondes pour aller vérifier s'ils n'avaient pas été suivis puis retourna auprès d'elle. Il la scruta pendant un moment. Adossée au palmier, les bras de chaque côté de son corps et le regard baissé au sol, elle avait toujours l'air terrifié, mais au moins, elle semblait avoir retrouvée ses esprits pour de bon. Altaïr s'approcha davantage et la sentit tressaillir, ce qui l'arrêta net.

''Qui es-tu?'' Demanda t-il d'une voix rauque. Elle n'osait toujours pas lever les yeux.

''Je m'appelle Céci...'' Commença t-elle.

''Cécile de Champagne, je t'ai entendue dans la Forteresse.'' La coupa t-il. Le malaise de la jeune fille s'intensifiait, mais elle le regarda finalement. Altaïr fut surpris d'y remarquer des yeux vifs et intelligents.

''Je suis méde...''

''Médecin, oui, cela aussi, je l'ai entendu. Apprends moi dont quelque chose que je ne sais pas.'' Il recommençait à s'énerver. Il s'approcha, l'air menaçant, et elle se recula encore plus contre le tronc. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et releva son pouce le long de la courbe de son cou. Il aurait voulu que son geste paraisse plus intimidant, mais à la minute où il avait posé sa main sur elle, il avait réalisé à quel point elle était frêle et maigre. Il sentait sa clavicule sous ses doigts et alors qu'il contemplait son cou minuscule, il se dit qu'un simple mouvement brusque et rapide suffirait à lui briser la nuque.

''Explique moi pourquoi je t'ai aperçu dans la rue ce matin, en haillons. Et que maintenant je me retrouve devant une petite bourgeoise qui était prête à servir un vil personnage pour parfaire ses compétences de...''médecin''.'' Demanda t-il, son souffle heurtant le visage de la jeune fille. ''Je te le redemande une dernière fois; Qui es-tu?''

Elle leva les yeux vers les siens, avec détermination cette fois, puis elle lui demanda;

''Avant de vous dire ''qui je suis'', vous devez d'abord répondre à ma question.''

Altaïr se redressa, ne s'attendant pas à cette requête. Il acquiesça pourtant d'un signe de la tête.

''Êtes-vous un Chevalier de l'Ordre du Temple?''

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cécile soutenait encore le regard de l'Assassin. La vague sensation de son souffle contre sa bouche lui revint en mémoire, mais cela ne suffit pas à réchauffer son corps glacé par l'appréhension. Pourquoi avait-elle parlé des Templiers? Tout cela faisait parti du passé, un lointain passé. Malgré tout, elle avait toujours peur.

L'homme devant elle se recula et fronça les sourcils. Il paraissait encore plus suspicieux, mais semblait avoir baissé sa garde. Il semblait...intéressé.

''Un Templier?'' Répondit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

''Ou...oui, un Templier.'' Répéta t-elle avec difficulté.

''Non, je ne suis pas un Templier.'' Continua t-il, l'air amusé. ''Mais savais-tu que Garnier de Naplouse en était un?''

Cécile se figea, et l'Assassin esquissa un grand sourire qui disparu de son visage aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Puis sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il se précipita sur elle et la prit à la gorge. Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée, pensa t-elle tandis qu'elle cherchait désespérément son souffle. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes pour se supporter, et il approcha son visage à un centimètre du sien. Elle tenait à tout prix à soutenir son regard, ce qui sembla le troubler puisqu'il eu de la difficulté à parler.

''Dis...dis-moi ce que tu sais à propos des Templiers?''

Ses mains serraient toujours sa gorge et il lui était impossible de répondre.

''Qui es-tu?! Fais-tu partie de cet Ordre?'' Cria t-il, à bout de nerfs.

Cécile étouffait carrément, et l'homme tarda à s'en rendre compte. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, elle avança son bassin et lui donna un vigoureux coup de genou entre les deux jambes. Il la lâcha aussitôt et elle le vit se pencher en avant, tordu de douleur. Elle tomba à genou à côté de lui et respira enfin librement. Deux profondes inspirations lui suffirent pour être capable de se remettre sur ses pieds. Elle jeta un dernier regard à l'Assassin, toujours au sol et assailli par la douleur, puis sortie de la cour en courant le plus vite qu'elle pouvait.

Le soir était entamé et les rues étaient beaucoup moins bondées. Elle continuait de courir sans but précis, ne cherchant qu'à s'éloigner le plus possible de toutes les violences qu'elle avait vécu dans la journée. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand elle réalisa qu'elle était seule désormais. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait bien se trouver Derbas, n'avait aucun argent, aucun contact.

Elle poursuivie sa course en se sommant de ne pas paniquer quand elle heurta de plein fouet un passant qui s'était mis en travers sa route. S'en était trop pour elle. Tel un démon dans l'eau bénite, elle se débattit de toutes ses forces en gardant les yeux bien fermés.

''Lâchez-moi, non!'' S'écria t-elle.

''Cécile c'est moi! C'est moi Derbas, je suis là maintenant, calme toi.''

Cécile ouvrit finalement les yeux pour les poser sur son frère. Son visage si familier lui apparut et elle se calma en un instant.

''Oh Derbas...'' Lâche t-elle et le serrant dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte.

''Je suis désolé Cécile, tellement désolé...'' Continua t-il en lui chuchotant à l'oreille. Sans pouvoir se retenir, elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes contre son cou.

''Ramène-moi à Damas, je t'en supplie Derbas.'' Lui murmura t-elle à son tour.

''Bien sûr chère soeur, bien sûr.''


	5. Chapter 5

**flyingcrispy, pour répondre à ta question au sujet de ma langue natale; il s'agit du bulgare et de l'anglais. Je suis née et ai grandi en Bulgarie jusqu'à mes 7 ans, pour ensuite déménager au Québec. Mon papa est bulgare et ma maman canadienne. Je me plais énormément à Montréal, ma famille est ici, ainsi que mes amies. Le français est devenu ma langue de prédilection, la plus belle langue que je connaisse. :)**

Chapitre 5 – Les Choses Ont Changés

Altaïr se releva avec difficulté. Il avait peut-être peu de faiblesse, mais il y avait de ses choses que la vie lui avait donné auxquelles il ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle avait du culot cette jeune femme, pensa t-il. Certes, il l'avait menacé, mais il lui avait aussi évité la potence. Après l'avoir vu figer dans la Forteresse des Hospitaliers un peu plus tôt dans la journée, jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable de le neutraliser ainsi. Altaïr retira sa capuche brièvement, passa sa main sur son front perlé de sueur puis se recouvrit la tête. Il devait aller faire son rapport au Bureau. En chemin, il aurait le temps de remuer les milles et unes questions qui bourgeonnait dans son esprit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cécile s'était assoupie. Un sommeil léger et agité. Recroquevillée dans le coin d'une petite charrette à foin; moyen de transport que son frère avait su marchander contre elle ne savait quoi, elle se laissait porter vers Damas. Elle s'éveilla en un sursaut quand une des roues de bois de la charrette heurta une pierre, faisant rebondir les passagers. Le soleil lui brûla les yeux puis elle se redressa difficilement. De violentes courbatures l'assaillaient depuis ses nombreuses altercations de la veille. Son frère lui avait noté les ecchymoses sur son cou, ainsi que l'hématome sur le derrière de sa tête. Du sang avait souillé sa chevelure blonde et aussi ses vêtements.

Maintenant que Cécile était éveillée, des souvenirs de la journée d'hier lui remontèrent à l'esprit. Bien entendu, ce fut des souvenirs de _lui _qui refirent surface en premier lieu. Jamais, depuis qu'elle avait foulé la Terre Sainte, elle n'avait mentionné les Templiers à qui que ce soit, pas même à Derbas, Asmaa ou Zyad. Et elle se demandait toujours pourquoi c'était à cet étranger qu'elle avait décidé d'en parler. Oui, il l'avait sauvé, mais il l'avait ensuite menacé. Ce serait-elle confié à lui s'il n'avait pas franchit les limites de l'acceptable? Probablement. Et c'est cette constatation qui la troublait et pour laquelle elle cherchait une réponse plus claire. Elle s'étira comme un chat et réprima un rictus de douleur. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis sembla reconnaître les alentours. Elle se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à pleine dents tout en regardant son frère, qui lui rendit son sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils franchissaient les portes de la Ville de Damas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Après s'être accroché au bord de la porte du Bureau, Altaïr se laissa tomber et atterrit durement sur le sol de pierres. Il se dirigea vivement vers Jabal, qui n'avait fait aucun cas de son arrivé, la tête toujours penché sur son ouvrage. Altaïr se planta devant lui, prêt à lui faire son rapport. Il respirait un peu plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et serrait les poings malgré lui. Le Chef de Bureau daigna finalement lever les yeux sur lui.

''Qu'attends-tu pour me parler Altaïr? Garnier de Naplouse t'aurait-il coupé la langue?'' Jabal éclata de rire, mais Altaïr demeura de glace, plutôt agacé par sa répartie douteuse.

Il attendit qu'il se calme puis se résigna à parler.

''Garnier de Naplouse est mort.'' Il lui tendit la plume souillée de sang.

''Bien.'' Répondit Jabal avec sérieux. Puis il s'arrêta un instant et scruta Altaïr. Ce dernier leva un sourcil, dubitatif.

''Quoi?'' Demanda t-il en s'énervant, confirmant ainsi les doutes du Chef de Bureau.

''Qu'y a t-il Altaïr? Ta contrariété est palpable.'' Constata t-il avec justesse.

L'Assassin soupira. Était-il si transparent? Il n'avait aucune intention de se confier à propos de sa rencontre impromptue avec la jeune femme de la Forteresse.

''Il n'y a rien Jabal. Ma mission ne s'est pas...terminée comme je l'aurais voulu. Mais je suis parvenue à mes fins, n'est-ce pas là ce qui compte le plus?''

Jabal demeura muet quelques instants tout en continuant de le jauger. Altaïr commençait à serrer les dents.

''Bien.'' Finit-il par dire. ''Comme tu voudras Altaïr. Tu devrais aller parler à Al Mualim maintenant.''

Jabal retourna à son travail sans autres cérémonies tandis qu'Altaïr tourna les talons, puis quitta les lieux le coeur plein de tourments.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Malgré la fatigue, Cécile avait mis plus d'une heure pour faire chauffer un énorme chaudron d'eau, qui remplirait une mieux la moitié d'une cuve suffisamment grande pour qu'elle puisse s'y baigner. Elle avait ajouté un peu d'eau à température ambiante et pouvait maintenir calmer son corps meurtri dans un bain relativement chaud. Elle y avait déposé plusieurs herbes et huiles calmantes, et des effluves de fleurs lui montaient agréablement au nez. Elle appuya sa tête contre le rebord de la cuve et ferma les yeux doucement. En quelques secondes, son esprit s'embrouilla. Pendant un instant, elle était à nouveau près de lui, et elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa bouche. Mais cette fois, ce geste lui était agréable. Pas de mains contre sa gorge, mais plutôt contre ses épaules, son cou, sa nuque, puis le bas de son dos. Et toujours, ce souffle humide et chaud contre sa bouche. Il lui semblait tellement réel, qu'elle voulu ouvrir ses yeux pour être certaine qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Cécile redressa sa tête et ouvrit ses yeux. Quand elle scruta les alentours et qu'elle n'y vit que les murs familiers de sa chambre, de ses meubles et de ses effets personnels, elle ressentit en elle de la déception. Et bien franchement, elle n'y comprenait pas grand chose. Elle reposa sa tête contre la cuve et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Tous les évènements des journées précédentes lui remontaient à l'esprit en un seul coup, et s'en était trop pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle évacue...

Elle se laissa aller à ses larmes pendant plusieurs minutes puis s'arrêta progressivement à mesure que l'eau de son bain refroidissait. Elle se résigna finalement à sortir de sa baignoire de fortune, enfila une tunique blanche propre et reprisée des centaines de fois, puis se mit au lit. Par la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle pouvait entendre les derniers passants rentrer chez eux alors que la nuit s'obscurcissait. Ces bruits familiers la rassurèrent et l'aidèrent à se calmer. Ses yeux devenaient lourds et sa tête légère, mais elle sursauta quand on cogna à sa porte.

''Cécile, c'est moi, Derbas. Dors-tu?''

Cécile soupira. Son frère l'exaspérait.

''Non, je ne dors pas.'' Répondit-elle sans se donner la peine d'aller lui ouvrir.

Il entra doucement puis referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et lui prit la main. Il semblait vouloir lui parler, mais en était incapable.

''Qu'y a t-il mon frère?'' Demanda t-elle avec compassion.

''Je suis tellement désolée Cécile. Je m'en veux, je t'ai mis en danger, je n'ai pas pensé...''

''Non.'' Coupa Cécile. ''Arrête tout de suite Derbas. Je ne suis pas complètement idiote. J'aurais pu refuser.'' Elle le regarda avec défi. Et pour la première fois, elle constata que son regard piteux qui la voyait comme une enfant, avait disparu. Derbas semblait presque offusqué.

''D'accord.'' Finit-il par répondre. Sans un mot de plus, il se leva et quitta sa chambre discrètement. Cécile se blottit dans ses couvertures et ne put réprimer un sourire, satisfaite d'avoir enfin été capable de rabaisser le caquet de son frère, après toutes ses années.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

''Je t'en prie Asmaa, dis-moi où tu m'emmènes? J'ai eu droit à suffisamment de surprise dans les derniers jours pour me lasser définitivement de l'étonnement.''

''Que racontes-tu là ma chère Cécile? Tu sais très bien que mes surprises en sont des plus agréables.''

Asmaa et Cécile marchaient côte à côte dans le quartier riche de Damas. Les rues étaient belles, luxuriantes de végétations, propres, et gratifiées des meilleures marchands des environs; offrant de l'or, des fruits de qualité supérieurs, des noix parfaites et jamais rassies, ainsi que des tapis épais et des soies douces comme le vent. Les deux amies se tenaient par le bras. Cécile n'avait aucune crainte de déambuler dans les rues de la ville avec Asmaa, tout comme avec son frère. C'est que sa meilleure amie se trouvait être la régente du Souk Sarouja, le plus grand Souk du quartier riche, et sa réputation la précédait par le respect et la notoriété.

''Disons que Derbas m'a fait la vie dure dans les deux derniers jours, et...''

''Qu'a t-il encore fait cet idiot?'' Coupa Asmaa avec vigueur, déjà en colère contre Derbas, peu importe ce qu'il avait pu faire. Cécile constata son erreur immédiatement, et parler de Derbas à Asmaa en était une de débutante. Quiconque connaissait une infime petite parcelle de leur passé tumultueux, aurait inventé une histoire, un mensonge, ou aurait simplement évité le sujet...

''Disons que Saint-Jean d'Âcre ne fut pas la destination que j'aurais choisie pour élargir nos horizons. Mais par chance, nous avons évité le pire, alors n'en parlons plus.'' Cécile débita sa phrase beaucoup trop rapidement pour que cela paraisse spontané. Son malaise était évident. Mais Asmaa insista.

''Le pire? Voyons Cécile de quoi parles-tu? Que c'est-il passé à Âcre?''

''Oh s'il te plait Asmaa, sois indulgente et laisse passer pour une fois.'' Renchérit Cécile en regardant son amie, sincère.

''Dis-moi que votre...épopée n'a rien à voir avec l'assassinat de Garnier de Naplouse?'' Lâcha Asmaa. Cécile se figea net. Sa compagne en fit autant en découvrant sa réaction. Et cette réaction fut tellement spontanée, qu'il fut impossible qu'elle ne soit pas véritable.

Sans la prévenir, Asmaa prit Cécile par le bras et la traîna un peu plus loin dans une ruelle tranquille. Elle était apparemment sous le choc, ses yeux étaient ronds et ses joues étaient rosies. Elle lui exigea des explications, auxquelles Cécile s'empressa de répondre.

''Tu ne croies tout de même pas que Derbas ou moi aillons pu tuer qui que ce soit?'' Demanda t-elle, non sans craintes d'entendre sa réponse.

''Bon sang, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé à Saint-Jean d'Âcre Cécile? Quelque chose à changé, mais je ne saurais mettre le doigt dessus. Explique moi.''

Cécile soupira, résignée.

''Nous n'avons pas tué cet homme évidemment, mais...''

Asmaa pinça les lèvres, submergée par l'appréhension.

''Mais j'ai été témoin du meurtre. Garnier de Naplouse est mort sous mes yeux, assassiné par un homme vêtu de blanc. Je n'ai pas pu voir son visage sous son capuchon.'' Sa dernière phrase était un mensonge bien sûr. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aborder le sujet très compliqué qu'était sa rencontre avec cet étranger. Le regard suspicieux d'Asmaa se changea immédiatement en un regard surpris et furieux.

''Vraiment? C'est Derbas qui t'a envoyé auprès de ce tortionnaire? Tu aurais pu y passer Cécile, De Naplouse était un psychopathe et un profiteur avide de pouvoir. Peu de gens pleureront sa mort. Je ne peux pas le croire.'' Asmaa serra les poings et sa colère s'exacerbait à vu d'oeil. Cécile la scruta, inquiète.

''Calme toi mon amie. Derbas ne m'a pas forcé. Je l'ai fait car je croyais pouvoir l'aider, et redresser un peu notre condition. Je n'ai aucune intention de me remettre dans une telle situation. Et je l'ai fait savoir à Derbas.''

Asmaa soupira et se calme doucement. Elle lui prit les mains pour tenter de se racheter suite à son excès de colère.

''Bien.'' Lâcha t-elle platement. Cécile la regarda et chercha ses yeux. Elle lui sourit, une expression amusée sur son visage et lui demanda sur un ton espiègle;

''Avant de reprendre notre route, vas-tu enfin me dire où tu m'emmènes, question que je ne me retrouve pas une fois de plus en plein milieu d'une scène de crime sanglante?''

Asmaa se mit à rire, et tout rentra dans l'ordre entre les deux jeunes femmes. Elle leva le menton fièrement avant d'annoncer à son amie qu'elle l'emmenait faire des emplettes dans le sublimissime Souk de Sarouja dans le but de lui trouver une tenue convenable.

''Dans deux jours, nous sommes invitées à une grande fête, donnée par nul autre que le Roi des Marchands de Damas. Et pour cela, il te faudra une jolie robe.'' Conclut-elle en la prenant par la main et en la traînant dans la rue pour reprendre leur route.


End file.
